Lily Luna Potter y el Misterio de la Diadema
by Kito Orlando
Summary: Lily Luna Potter... una pequeña bruja hija de un gran mago, ella solo quiere una vida normal, estar en la misma casa de sus padres, y casarse con un hombre algun dia, pero el destino le ha llamado a la casa de las aguilas y junto a Lorcan y Lysander descubrirá nuevas formas de hacer magia y un nuevo y aparentemente invencible enemigo
1. La ví sentada allí

**Muy buenas magos y brujas, aquí les traigo una historia que se me ocurrió hace relativamente poco, aunque he intentado pulirla lo más que se puede, y bueno... al igual que los libros de Harry Potter, veremos el camino que va a recorrer Lily Luna Potter, para desarrollarse mental y fisicamente, nutrirse de nuevos conocimientos y relacionarse con otros**

**Tal vez haga algunos cambios para conveniencia de la Historia, pero no serán molestos ni alterarán el cannon establecido, eso si, como El Legado Maldito ocurre en el segundo año de Lily vamos a omitirla por ahora, y regresaremos en la segunda historia con ello**

**Por cierto, es desconocido como tal, el tiempo exacto en que Lorcan y Lysander nacieron, por lo por conveniencia estarán en el mismo año que Lily, recordemos que se dice que Luna tuvo hijos mucho después que sus amigos de Hogwarts **

Pues nada mas... a ello...

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y Animales Fantásticos le pertenecen a JK Rowling y en cierta medida a Warner Bros

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 1:_

**LA VÍ SENTADA ALLÍ**

* * *

_1 de septiembre de 2019_

Nunca es fácil ser el descendiente de una persona famosa, aunque esta dificultad disminuye con el pasar de las generaciones, los primeros 3 hijos son los más que más difícil se le pone, Lily sabía de esto, desde que escuchó por primera vez sobre Hogwarts y su sistema de casas, había deseado con todo su corazón estar en Gryffindor, la casa de los valientes, los héroes, veía de menos a las otras, creyendo a Hufflepuff, la casa de los aburridos, Ravenclaw la casa de los sabelotodo y arrogantes, y peor Slytherin, la casa de los Magos Tenebrosos

Cambió con los años, empezó a ver con otros ojos a Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff al escuchar de personas como Luna Lovegood y Newt Scamander, y de slytherin, empezó a ser menos prejuiciosa, sobretodo cuando a su hermano, Albus, lo colocaron en esa casa, viendo con mejores perspectivas a todas las casas, pero Gryffindor seguía siendo la mejor opción

Los últimos días no había pensado en otra cosa, al recibir su carta de Hogwarts por su cumpleaños 11 el 11 de junio, ese es al momento el día más grandioso de su vida, y junto a sus hermanos y sus padres compró todas sus cosas para hacer grandioso su año escolar, siendo muy perfeccionista con cada detalle, hasta el más mínimo, James no estaba muy emocionado, este era su quinto año en Hogwarts y muy probablemente sería elegido prefecto por sobresalir en cada clase en la que se metía, Albus Potter estaba cansado, su relación con su padre era muy inestable y no le sentó bien ser elegido en Slytherin y al mismo tiempo ser pésimo en casi todas las materias, Lily intentaba ayudarlo pero Albus puede ser muy terco muchas veces

Lo más difícil fue la búsqueda de una varita, Ollivander pensó que nunca nadie había probado literalmente todas las varitas habidas y por haber en su tienda, hasta finalmente hallar la correcta, Varita de madera de Álamo, con núcleo del Monstruo del Rio Blanco, algo muy poco común en el Mundo Mágico, mide más o menos 34 centímetros y es un poco rígida, Lily sabía que esta era la correcta desde el momento en que llegó a su mano, su mascota era una rata de color blanco, según ella símbolo de buena suerte, la cual nombró Rhasonud

Pero todo esto pasó hace unos días, y uno debe enfocarse en el presente, 1 de septiembre de 2019, tal vez el día que Lily más esperaba de toda su vida, ya había cruzado antes la Plataforma 9 3/4 para ir a dejar a sus hermanos James y Albus, pero por primera vez los nervios le recorrían como si una serpiente le recorriera el cuerpo, pues entraría a un mundo que como tal era desconocida para ella. Ya cuando la cruzó se encontró con sus primos y tíos, entre ellos Hugo Weasley, su mejor amigo

-¿Estás nerviosa cierto?-

-Ni te imaginas, pero al mismo tiempo emocionada, siempre quise ir a Hogwarts, saber a que casa iría y eso...-

-Bueno mi Padre me dijo lo mismo que le había dicho a Rose, que si no voy a Gryffindor no obtendría nada de dinero de parte de él y bla, bla, bla... aunque no hay nada de que preocuparnos, yo se que quedaremos los dos en Gryffindor-

A Lily le gustaba el entusiasmo de Hugo, pero no el pequeño prejuicio que tenía con las otras casas, aunque no negaba que prefería los leones sobre todas las cosas

Lily vió como Albus quemó el permiso que su padre le dió para ir a Hogsmeade, el amaba a su hermano, pero odiaba la actitud que tomaba a veces, siendo muy impulsivo y con baja autoestima, finalmente su momento de subir al tren llegó

-Es tu primer año en Hogwarts, te voy a extrañar mucho sabes, la casa estará muy sola ahora que ni siquiera puedes estar- le dijo Harry, su padre, agachándose para estar a la altura de ella, era un poco bajita en comparación a sus hermanos,

-Recuerda, nosotros siempre te apoyaremos Lily, sin importar donde estés- le dijo Ginny, su madre, para ellos fue y sigue siendo muy difícil el que un hijo quedara en una casa no-Gryffindor, e intentaban que de ahora en adelante ninguno se sintiera excluido

-También los amo, y no se preocupen, me portaré bien, y quiero que me escriban seguido- Expresó una sonrisa de inocencia y felicidad

-Claro- dijo Harry

Y eso fue lo último que le dijeron, el tren partió y Hugo y ella subieron, despidiendose de sus padres

-Mucha suerte Hugo- dijo Hermione

-Exitos- dijo Ron

* * *

Dentro del tren ellos buscaron un buen compartimiento donde poder entablar lo que podría ser sus primeras amistades, de repente entraron dentro de uno, en el cual habían dos chicos, sentados de manera particular, uno en el suelo y el otro acostado ocupando todo un lado del compartiemiento, ambos eran muy parecidos entre sí, ambos con cabello castaño y se notaba que nunca se peinan, tenían la piel pálida, y su altura supone que son más altos que Lily y Hugo aunque el que estaba acostado tenía un poco más larga el pelo

-Uhm... Lily, vamos a otro, este es raro...- dijo Hugo

-No seas grosero- le respondió Lily, de repente, el chico que estaba en el suelo abrió los ojos (los cuales eran de color avellana) y dijo:

-No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que nos lo dicen, de hecho, ni me acuerdo de que número es...-

-Es la cuarta vez Lorcan...- dijo el chico en el asiento, abriendo sus ojos plateados

-Ah... si, es la cuarta vez, gracias Lysander- dijo el chico llamado Lorcan

-Esperen... son Lorcan y Lysander, ¿los hijos de mi madrina?- dijo Lily

-Desconocemos esa información, pero es interesante saberla- dijo Lysander

Lily sonrió, no los había conocido por mucho tiempo pero ya les parecía buenas personas, se fue a sentar con ellos, en el lado que no estaba Lysander, Hugo tuvo dudas pero decidió hacerlo porque no quería sentirse apartado

-Y... ¿por que están así?- preguntó Lily

-El suelo es más cómodo que las sillas, al igual que la comida sabe mejor- dijo Lorcan

-Y yo estoy cansado, no sé si dormí como 2 horas, porque anduve pensando en como comer una rana de chocolate y encontrar el cromo de mi bisabuelo- dijo Lysander

Tenían ciertamente un pensamiento particular, algo que intrigaba a Lily

-Aunque admito que también pensé a quien de nosotros pondrían en Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw, descubrirlo será una aventura- dijo Lorcan, con emoción

-¿Por que a esas dos?- se preguntó Lily

-Nuestros padres estuvieron en esas, y nos desagradaría estar en las otras dos- dijo Lysander

Lily quedó confundida, o sea... podía entender el porque de Slytherin debido al prejuicio de la gente, pero no entendía la otra

-Antes de que preguntes, es sencillo, no nos interesa en lo absoluto las demás, las vemos muy sobre valoradas, y nos gusta estar con los excluidos, mira a nuestro bisabuelo, hizo muchas contribuciones al mundo de la magia y ayudó en la derrota de Grindelwald y son pocas que hablan de él en comparación con magos que fueron leones o serpientes, sean buenos o malos, hablan de ellos- dijo Lysander

Eso fue lo que colmó el pensamiento de Lily, nunca había entrado en ese detalle, a ella siempre le habían interesado las personas de las que nadie se acordaba pero si habían aportado su granito de arena a construir la sociedad como se conoce ahora. Hugo seguía escéptico, sus pensamientos eran claros y para él, Gryffindor era insuperable

Lily, Lorcan, y Lysander siguieron hablando el resto del camino, compraron ranas de chocolate, pero ni a Lorcan ni a Lysander les salió el cromo de su bisabuelo, y se sintieron desilusionados, a Lily le salió el cromo de su Padre, el 100, le hacía ilusión tenerlo, y sorprendió a sus nuevos amigos, a los cuales le salió el cromo de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger ¿que podría significar esto?

* * *

La llegada a Hogwarts pasó más rápido de lo que pensaron, y la vista desde las afueras era increíble y espléndida, era un castillo medieval muy moderno si es que el término existe y como era la costumbre, los alumnos de primer año debían ser los últimos en entrar, y el grupito de Lily, Lorcan, Lysander y Hugo en bajarse del tren. Entraron al castillo, y cuanto más se adentraban en él, más maravillados quedaban con su decoración

Llego el momento de estar en el Gran Comedor, todos los alumnos desde segundo a último año, estaban esperando a los nuevos, personas que tal vez los ayudarían a ganar la copa este año o a hundirse en la miseria

-A partir de aquí les pido que por favor todos formen una fila, ya después cuando estén en frente un semi-círculo- les pidió un hombre con características galesas, llamado Ferdinand Rashford, tenía un marcado bigote muy bien cuidado, pelo peinado hacia atrás, era joven, y se mostraba educado

Cuando llegaron al lugar central, justo en frente de todos los profesores, Rashford trajo un viejo sombrero negro y le sacó un poco el polvo, lo puso encima de un taburete de cuatro patas agarrándolo con la mano derecha y con un pergamino en la mano izquierda. El Sombrero entonces abrió la boa y empezó a cantar:

¿Os da miedo lo que oiréis?

¿Que pronuncie el nombre que teméis?

¡Ni Slytherin! ¡Ni Gryffindor!

¡Ni Hufflepuff! ¡Ni Ravenclaw!

Tranquilo, niño, yo sé lo que hago.

Aprenderás a reír, después de un mal trago.

Fue curioso lo corta que fue la canción del Sombrero este año, de cualquier manera gran parte de los alumnos aplaudieron cuando terminó

-Muy bien, cuando os nombre, pasad al frente, siéntense, y les pondré el sombrero, decidirá a que casa van a pertenecer- dijo Rahsford -¡Pentive, Han!

Un niño con cabello negro sin peinar y rostro moreno caminó y se sentó en la silla, el Sombrero no tardó mucho en decidir:

-¡GRYFFINDOR!-

La mesa de la izquierda aplaudió y Pentive fue hacia su mesa

-¡McTyle, Mina¡- dijo Rashford

El Sombrero tardó un minuto en decidir. -SLYTHERIN- al igual que Pentive, McTyle fue hacia su mesa, los cuales estaban encantados de recibir una nueva vivora

Los minutos pasaron, y uno tras otro los alumnos de primer año se probaban el Sombrero, y las cuatro casas apludían cada vez que una persona nueva llegaba a su mesa, finalmente solo quedaban cuatro, y creo que ustedes saben de a quienes me refiero

-¡Weasley, Hugo!-

Hugo no estuvo ni diez segundos en el taburete cuando el Sombrero eligió su casa

-¡GRYFFINDOR!-

A nadie del salón le sorprendió esta decisión, Rose por ejemplo, estaba orgullosa de su hermano no como su ex-amigo Albus. De hecho, la mesa de Gryffindor empezaba a parecerse más a una reunión en la Magriduera con la gran cantidad de Weasleys o afiliados a ellos se sentaban en la mesa

-¡Scamander, Lorcan!-

Este nombre fue particular para muchos, hacía tiempo no había un Scamander en Hogwarts, y generaba interés uno nuevo, o en este caso dos

-Oh... un Scamander, son gente interesante, y tu lo eres también, presiento grandes cosas de ti muchacho... HUFFLEPUFF!- dijo el Sombrero, Lorcan y su hermano estuvieron muy de acuerdo con la decisión, y el fue feliz de ir a su mesa a la mitad-derecha, chocando los cinco con varias personas

-¡Scamander, Lysander!-

El segundo Scamander generó bastante interés también, sobretodo por la curiosa rima que su nombre generó

-Otro Scamander, esto es más interesante todavía, te colocaría en Hufflepuff como a tu hermano, pero siento cosas diferentes en tí, cosas que solo serán posibles en otra casa, RAVENCLAW-

Esta decisón sorprendió a muchos, pero no a otros los cuales sabían quien era su madre y la casa en la que estaba, como si fuera conexión mental, Lorcan y Lysander se levantaron entre sí el pulgar, en señal de aprobación, parece que no les importaba mucho la diferencia de casas entre ambos

-Finalmente y con esto clausuraríamos la ceremonia de selección de este año, ¡Potter, Lily!-

La sola mención del apellido Potter generó murmullo en la multitud, era el tercero en los últimos años, el primero como se esperaba quedó en Gryffindor, el segundo para sorpresa de todos en Slytherin, así que la casa de Lily Luna era un misterio total y generaba mucha intriga

-¡Una Potter... muy interesante, con tus dos hermanos tuve más o menos clara la decisión desde el principio, pero contigo... no tengo idea de donde podrías encajar mejor...-

Esto generó más comentarios de todas las mesas, y más nervios en la mente de Lily, creía en la posibilidad de que el sombrero no la pusiera en ninguna casa

-...no encuentro ambición en tu corazón, ni mucha astucia, así que Slytherin podría decartarse rápido- fue el primer comentario en más de 2 minutos

Generó en Albus más disconformidad, pues seguiría siendo el único Potter en Slytherin

-Y siendo sincero Gryffindor no es la mejor opción, incluso teniendo en cuenta tu familia-

Habían pasado ya 5 minutos de indecisión, conviertiendo a Lily en una hatstall, y gracias a los comentarios del Sombrero, solo quedaban dos opciones

-¡RAVENCLAW!-

Esta decisión dejó a muchos sin palabras, y no es para menos

-Ay Lily, no entiendo porque mis hermanos salieron tan raros- dijo James desde su asiento en Gryffindor

-Le pasa por juntarse con ellos- dijo Hugo

-Mínimo no soy el único en una casa diferente- dijo Albus desde Slytherin

-Vaya hermano, Lily, espero nuestra amistad supere las barreras entre casas, soy un amigable huff ahora, y como decía nuestra madre hoy en la mañana Lysander, el camino de nuestra historia mágica, recién comienza- dijo Lorcan desde su silla en huff, aunque nadie lo había escuchado

Lily solo pasó de todo esto y fue caminando con mucha lentitud a su mesa, donde muchos Ravenclaws la saludaron y felicitaron, entre ellos Lysander, el cual vió como compartiría casa y sala común por los siguientes años con su nueva mejor amiga

-Bienvenida a Hogwarts, querida Lina- le dijo

* * *

**Muy bien chicos, con esto por fin acabamos el primer capítulo, si les gustó denle a seguir y me ayudaría mucho si dejaran un comentario sobre lo que debería mejorar y preguntas que tal vez sean contestadas en el próximo capítulo, con esto me despido**

**Nombre del Capítulo: **Basado en la canción _I saw her standing there_

**Feliz Año Nuevo a Todos (toca un traslador)**


	2. Pregúntame Porqué

**Muy buenas magos y brujas, regreso con el segundo capitulo de la historia, no me extenderé mucho esta vez, asi que sigamos**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y Animales Fantasticos le pertencen a JK Rowling, y en cierta mediada a Warner Bros

* * *

_CAPITULO 2:_

**PREGÚNTAME PORQUÉ**

* * *

1 de septiembre de 2019

Lily seguía absorta en sus propios pensamientos, si había una casa a la cual no creía pertenecer esa era Ravenclaw, y el Sombrero la seleccionó ahí ¿por que será? a veces en la vida nos cuesta tomar decisiones, pero otros creen que es más difícil aceptar las decisiones que otros toman por nosotros, sea cual sea Lily debía sabía que debía aceptar esta

-Bienvenida a Hogwarts, querida Lina- le dijo Lysander con peculiar sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Como me llamaste?- preguntó ella, extrañada por ese nombre

-Tu primer nombre es Lily, el segundo es Luna, los uní porque ambos me parecen muy lindos como para dejar uno afuera- respondió -¿te molesta?

Lily solo negó con la cabeza, tenía demasiado en que pensar como para concentrarse en un nombre

El Gran Comedor era igual a como sus padres y hermanos le habían contado, con un gigantesco techo de varios metros haciendo ilusión de llegar a las estrellas, o bueno, el techo hacía notar que ya era de noche gracias a un encantamiento, habían cuatro largas mesas como para que cupieran todos los alumnos necesarios de las cuatro casas, de izquierda a derecha, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin, con sus respectivos colores, la decoración general, era de estilo medieval con las paredes alternando marrón claro y por partes beige. Ya que Lily fue la última en ser seleccionada Rashford se llevó el Sombrero dejando hablar a Minerva McGonagall, la directora

-Bienvenidos todos, una vez más al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, a los nuevos les doy la bienvenida a la que será prácticamente su nuevo hogar los próximos 7 años, como se sabe, nuestro ha estado libre de toda la maldad por más de 20 años, pero siempre será importante que estén preparados para cualquier cosa- su discurso dio un gran aire de tranquilidad pero al mismo incitaba a que todos dieran lo mejor de si -Me complace que el profesor de transformaciones Rashford, será el nuevo jefe de la Casa Hufflepuff

Enseguida toda la mesa de los tejones aplaudió, y el maestro Rashford se sonrojó un poco, Lily no sabía nada de esto, pero el profesor si tenía méritos para hacerlo, y recibía buenas críticas de sus alumnos

-Muy bien, pero basta de charla, es momento de comenzar con el banquete- terminó la directora

Después de decir eso, en las mesas de los alumnos, aparecieron un sinfín de delicias las cuales los alumnos devoraron apenas las vieron, Pastel de Calabaza, Budín de Yorkshire, entre otras

-Oye Lina, ¿no planeas comer?- dijo Lysander, codeando a su amiga

Lily en realidad no tenía hambre, no era de las que comía mucho, pero había sido un agitado día y creía que solo una pieza de empanada de calabaza y un jarabe de fresa y gaseosa era suficiente por ese día, de hecho, solo pensaba en que estarían sintiendo sus padres si la vieran en ese momento

* * *

La Sala Común de Ravenclaw se ubicaba en una de las torres al oeste del castillo, era muy alejada de las otras, una estudiante de quinto año era la que los conducía, tenía un pelo largo y negro y su apariencia era con características orientales hasta llegar a una puerta protegida con una aldaba de bronce en forma de águila

-Muy bien, les explicaré las reglas ahora, como se que todos acá son inteligentes ¿no necesitaré repetirlo cierto?- cuando ella lo dijo, todos asintieron -Ravenclaw es la casa de los inteligentes, creativos y competitivos magos. Si los eligieron para esta casa es porque tienen alguna de estas tres características, la cual puede que aun no hayan despertado pero les aseguro que pronto lo harán- Lily puso más atención a lo que ella decía -No se concentren en superar a otros, supérense a si mismos todos los días, porque así son las águilas, buscando mejorar siempre, y verán como este año venceremos a las demás casas gracias a lo poco que hacen muchos y no lo mucho que hacen pocos. Aquí está nuestra sala común, deberán resolver un acertijo cada vez que entren, lo cual no debería dificultarles resolverlo. Por último, les deseo una gran estadía en la mejor casa de todas-

Se despidió con una sonrisa, la cual a Lily le pareció hermosa, se tuvo que separar de Lysander porque los chicos y chicas no pueden compartir habitación por bueno... obvias razones, Lily creía que su excéntrica personalidad le ayudaría a confrontar este año. Cuando llegó a la cama, solo se acostó en su suave cama arriba de una litera, gran parte de la noche pensó en su futuro, no quería que todo fluyera libremente, ya que le gustaba tener el control de la situación. Su habitación era amplia y aireada, levantó un poco su vista a una ventana con vista a las montañas, el cuarto estaba repleto de estanterías de libros, después dirigió su vista al techo, el cual era abovedado pintado de estrellas; un lugar idóneo para descansar. Nueva casa, nuevos amigos, nueva aventura todo en un día, y que tal vez, el mundo de los sueños convertiría en un paraíso

* * *

Al día siguiente Lily despertó como si hubiera dormido en la suavidad de las nubes, sin duda el sueño le ayudó a sentirse mejor y más capaz de estar en Hogwarts junto a sus nuevos amigos, habían unas chicas en su dormitorio de apellido Besban, Khali, Cratis, de diferentes origines las cuales la ayudaron a levantarse, la misma prefecta de la noche anterior, la cual Lily consideraba hermosa la ayudó a guiarse por el gigantesco castillo. Se reunió con Lysander esa mañana, probablemente estarían juntos todo el día porque la gente quería juntarse con Lily, pero consideraban a Lysander demasiado raro

-¿Seguiste pensando en el cromo de tu bisabuelo?- preguntó Lily muy risueña

-Claro, estas ojeras son por algo- dijo Lysander moviendo su párpado izquierdo. -Solo debo calcular los países de distribución, la rareza del producto, demanda de coleccionistas, y... ¿te estas riendo?-

Lily soltaba ligeras risas por lo muy serio y extraño que sonaba lo que Lysander decía, de hecho le parecía curioso que según su tío, el cromo de Newt fue uno de los primeros que obtuvo. A Lysander no le hizo mucha gracia esto, pero si sabía que a diferencia de todos los demás la risa de Lily era más por ternura que por burla

Llegaron a la clase de su jefe de casa, Encantamientos del profesor Flitwick. Trataba sobre el hechizo Aguamenti, y llenar de agua una copa, a decir verdad era complicado de hacer, no muchos lo lograron, Lysander consiguió hacerlo a cierto tiempo de la clase, pero a Lily le costaba mucho

-¡Aguamenti!- ella dijo sobre la copa por quincuagésima vez, hasta que al fin el líquido hecho de hidrógeno y oxígeno salió de su varita. Y fue monumental su decepción cuando vió que solo eran unas gotas

-No se preocupe señorita Potter- dijo Flitwick. -Pronto lo dominará

Lily se sintió apenada toda la clase, y después de esta, prácticamente había quedado muy mal parada en frente de su jefe de casa. Las burlas de sus compañeros de casa no se hicieron esperar, incluso de los que querían ser amigos o amigas suyos. Lysander intentó animarla, y viendo la situación su mejor idea fue seguirle contando de su gran plan del cromo, lo cual en realidad si la animó

Lo siguiente fue Transformaciones con Rashford, nuevo jefe de Hufflepuff, en seguida Lily se dio cuenta porque el profesor tenía muy buenas referencias, su clase era muy didactica, y daba oportunidades variadas a los alumnos que se les dificultaba algo, lo curioso es que a Lily no le fue muy mal en esta, transformó muy bien en aguja una cerilla, y recibió elogios de muchos, hasta del profesor, tal vez y solo tal vez este era su fuerte, pero también sabía que no se podían sacar conclusiones estables en el primer día

Pasaron los días, las clases, y las burlas, y Lily se iba acomodando, si bien, al principio le costaba resolver los acertijos de la Sala Común los cuales resolvía Lysander al estar siempre juntos, poco a poco su agilidad mental se agudizaba.

Lorcan no la estaba pasando tan bien, parecía no tener amigos en hufflepuff a pesar de sonar contraproducente, sin mencionar el plan que formulaba con Lysander y que Lily iba aportando su granito de arena. Finalmente pudieron juntos en una clase, la cual generaba interés e incertidumbre de parte de ellos, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, impartida por Giovanna Rowle, jefa de Slytherin

El trío consiguió buenos asientos casi al frente de la casa y que estuvieron juntos, querían prestar más atención y darles una bofetada simbólica a todos los que decían que eran unos inútiles. En eso, la profesora entró con cierta elegancia al salón se sentó en una silla con las piernas cruzadas y empezó a pasar lista, aunque se detuvo unos segundos a leer un nombre interesante, que incluso por primera vez vió a otro lado que no sea su papel

-Lily... Potter-

-Presente- dijo Lily levantando la mano. La profesora se detuvo unos segundo pero volvió otra vez a su lista hasta que acabó

-Muy buenas chicos y chicas, soy la profesora Giovanna Rowle de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, aunque bueno, eso seguramente ya lo saben. En fin, yo les enseñaré todo lo que sé sobre las Artes Oscuras ya que todo conocimiento ya sea bueno o malo, es conocimiento al fin y al cabo, y claro, como contra-atacar esta magia, que para eso están aca-

Su explicación generó curiosidad de muchos aunque un poco de inquietud en otros. Es sabido que los Rowle son una familia respetado en el Mundo Mágica incluso esta incluida en los Sagrados Veintiocho, pero también se sabe que eran fieles seguidores y aunque se sabe que no comitieron crímenes graves y se redimieron, siempre quedará ese recuerdo

La clase no fue la gran cosa, la profesora les puso hacer una especie de informe sobre lo que querían aprender en la clase. Lily mientras escribía su informe se fijaba en la profesora, ella sabía que fue profesora de Pociones tras la muerte de Horace Slughorn, y fue ascendida a esta clase porque ella misma lo pidió y la directora la aceptó.

Era una mujer de casi 40 años, se veía muy joven más que todo porque se recogía el cabello, y se nota que se cuida muy bien, como la característica de los Rowle, su pelo es plateado con puntas azules, tampoco es muy alta pero si lo suficiente como para pasar a la mayoría del quinto año. Se sabe con certeza que tiene una hija llamada Michelle y que esta en Slytherin siendo de tercer año, aunque Lily no la ha conocido

Al final de la clase, la profesora pidió a todos que entregaran sus informes, altunos solo hicieron uno que otro párrafo mientras los otros llenaron todo un pergamino, incluso con letra pequeña, la profesora pidió amablemente que se retiraran y que leería sus informes con gran detalle para aplicar ideas en futuras clases

-Saben... podemos echarnos unas partidas de cartas para entretenernos, que yo sepa es nuestra última clase del día- le dijo Lorcan a Lysander y Lily

-Me parece bien- respondió su hermano

Lily asintió con la cabeza muchas veces, gustando de la idea

La hora de salir llegó y todos agarraron sus cosas listos para irse y disfrutar del resto del día

-Señorita Potter me permite un minuto- le dijo la profesora Rowle a Lily antes de que esta saliera

-Pero profe... jugaremos cartas y ella es parte fundamental de nuestro grupo- dijo Lorcan con cierta desesperación

Lo cierto es que Lily no quería ir con ella y quería pasar un rato con sus amigos, volteó la mirada hacia ella y al parecer vió algo interesante, por lo que volteó otra vez la mirada, esta vez en dirección a su amigo de otra casa

-Solo será un minuto, vayan ustedes dos y me tienen listo, sin trampa eh...- les dijo con una sonrisa irresistible en su rostro

Ambos se fueron, la verdad consideraba muy injusta esa sonrisa de Lily que usaba cada vez que quería algo

-Te esperamos Lina- le dijo Lysander antes de partir

Lily se dió la vuelta y estar cara a cara con la profesora

-¿Para que me quería señorita?- le preguntó

-Jajajaja- se río ella -no seas tan formal conmigo querida, dime solo Rowle-

A Lily le sorprendió la hospitalidad de ella, ahora tenia más curiosidad

-¿Como te has sentido en tu casa de Hogwarts?- le preguntó

-Es genial, tal vez mis compañeros se burlen de mi por no hacer bien las cosas pero mis amigos han hecho que me sienta en un hogar, y eso que uno de ellos es de otra casa-

-¿Te has preguntado entonces si es la correcta?-

-Uff... preguntame por que, al principio me negaba, pero poco a poco la estoy empezando a amar-

Lily disfrutaba de responder estas preguntas, eran interesantes y le liberaba de contarle a alguien que era ni Lysander ni Lorcan su verdadero sentir, aunque sentía que esa no era el porque la profesora le pidió su presencia

-Pero bueno, esas cosas son extra, verás... había querido hablar contigo desde que supe que habías entrado, eres una persona muy interesante Lily Potter, ya solo tu nombre tiene mucho que decir-

Este comentario levantó una ceja en la cara de la pelirroja, sabía que solo el hecho de ser Potter y tener el nombre de una famosa bruja le daría cierto ''prestigio'' pero no se esperaba que fuera ella la primera quien le hiciese un interrogatorio o algo por el estilo

-Como en teoria sabes, las personas interesantes asisten a un club llamado el ''Club de Eminencias'', el profesor Slughorn me lo heredó a mi, tu hermano James ha asistido a todas las reuniones desde que lo invité en primer año, tu otro hermano Albus en cambio, me ha rechazado todos los años junto a su amigo Malfoy, en fin, Lily quiero que tu estes en el club-

La Potter estaba muy sorprendida de lo la petición, no de esta sí, pero no se lo esperaba para nada

-¿Mis amigos pueden estar también?-

Rowle se paró y caminó de un lado a otro pensando en la propuesta

-No veo porque no, los Scamander también son bienvenidos- finalmente respondió

Lily pensó un poco lo que diría a continuación por un lado no se sentía bien estar cerca de mucha gente, pero por otro lado le gustaría socializar más

-Déjeme pensarlo unos días por favor-

La profesora se decepcionó un poco al principio pero después sonrió como de costumbre

-Esta bien querida, espero llegue pronto tu respuesta-

Lily salió cerrando la puerta del salón. Rowle sacó una botella que parecía ser de vino y una copa, llenó la copa con el vino, la tomó con su mano derecha y la levantó en dirección a la puerta

-Estuve esperando este momento-

Se bebió la copa con gozo, parecía que le encantaba el vino

* * *

-¿Cómo te fue?- le preguntó Lysander a Lily, la cual estaba llegando a una mesa en la que los gemelos estaban sentados

-Bastante bien, creo que me llevo bien con ella, y bueno... me ofreció estar en su club- respondió

-¿Estaremos contigo cierto?- siguió Lysander

-Le ofrecí esa opción y dijo que no hay ningún problema con que se unan-

-Muy interesante... ¿Que opinas Lorcan?-

-Lo que opino es quiero jugar cartas- mientras hablaban Lorcan ya había 7 cartas a cada uno, dejando el resto en medio

-Ay... tu y tus cartas, pero bueno, yo te quiero- dijo Lysander agarrando sus cartas

-Prepárense chicos, soy buena en esto- dijo Lily agarrando sus cartas

El patio no era el mejor para pensar pero si para jugar cartas, y ella no dejaba de pensar en ese apellido... Rowle. No sabia porque era, su papá le había enseñado que ningún apellido es especial incluso en los veintiocho y que muchos mortifagos se redimieron, pero ese apellido le resultaba especialmente personal, incluso cuando solo conocía dos personas con el y una de ellas ni sabe como es fisicamente, pero estaba cartas con sus mejores amigos y no quería molestarlos con esto, aunque una pregunta resonaba en su cabeza...

¿Le traerán los Rowle amor, aventura o desgracias a su vida?

* * *

**Muy bien chicos hemos llegado al final del segundo capítulo de la historia, espero lo hayan disfrutado y ya saben hay capitulo nuevo cad dias, denle a seguir, escriban una review que ayuda a saber en que puedo mejorar y denle a favorito si les encantó, yo me despido**

**Nombre del Capitulo: **Basado en la canción _Ask Me Why_

_**Nos veremos luego (toca un traslador)**_


	3. De mi Para ti

**Muy buenas magos y brujas, al nuevo capítulo de esta historia, no tengo mucho que decir esta vez, aunque por ahora tenemos 2 favoritos y 1 seguidor, lo cual es un tanto raro ese orden pero no me quejo, espero sigamos aumentando ese número y mínimo una reseña, aunque sea como anónimo, que más da, sigamos**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y Animales Fantasticos le pertencen a JK Rowling, y en cierta mediada a Warner Bros

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 3:_

**DE MI PARA TI**

* * *

29 de septiembre de 2019

El primer mes de colegio siempre será el más difícil para cualquiera, la búsqueda de amigos, posible pareja o simplemente un lugar donde encajar, Lily había experimentado de todo eso, excepto la segunda ya que por ahora no buscaba eso, pero si estaba todavía en conflicto con lo demás, por un lado sentía que quería estar con más gente, sin importar si eran de su casa o de las otras, en especial Hugo, el cual no le había hablado desde el día de la Selección de Casas, y cada vez que Lily intentaba hablarle, Hugo le salía con:

-No hablaré con un enemigo

A ella le dolía esto, habían sido buenos amigos desde la infancia, pero no le tomaba importancia por el hecho de que tenía a dos buenos amigos y bastante confiables ahora, por más raros que sean sus pensamientos o personalidad nunca mentían y prácticamente lo que tenían en el cerebro, salía por su boca, y a Lily le agradaba ese nivel de confianza. Asistiría a su Primera Reunión del Club de Eminencias mañana y estaba muy nerviosa, quería que fuera el primer paso de su Vida para socializar más y aprender más, ya que su hermano James siempre asistía a estas reuniones.

Por ahora estaba en la lechucería, lista para enviar una lechuza a sus padres, los cuales se había incomunicado con ella desde que entró a Hogwarts, no quería que supieran muchas cosas de ella, pero las noticias que involucran a una familia como la Potter vuelan como Pan Caliente, y es que hace días recibió una carta de ellos diciendo:

_Querida Lily..._

_Queremos que sepas que ambos estamos muy orgullosos de ti,_

_no nos importa en cada casa estés, ya que esa misma tiene suerte de tener a alguien tan talentosa como tú._

_Sabemos que estas asustada, no siempre la vida sucede como la planeamo_

_pero no hay que desalentarnos cuando eso pasa, eres una niña maravillosa e inteligente,_

_y sabemos que afrontarás todos los retos que la vida te ponga por delante con valentía,_

_pero sobretodo mucha sabiduría como la águila que eres ahora,_

_no tardarás en hacer amigos, cuidales la espalda y ellos te cubrirán a ti._

_Tu sabes que siempre te apoyaremos_

_Con amor..._

_Mamá y Papá_

Esta carta le dió fuerzas a Lily para expresar su verdadero sentir dentro de Hogwarts, como se sentía renegada, como detestaba la actitud discriminatoria de Hugo, las burlas de sus compañeros, pero sobre todo... lo feliz que se sentía ahora en Ravenclaw y sus nuevos amigos Lorcan y Lysander. Envió su carta con una lechuza que estaba despierta todavía, en realidad era un poco tarde, pero estaba a tiempo de atender el toque de queda, igual no le importaba mucho, se sentía más feliz ahora, librándose de un gran peso de encima y descargando todas sus emociones contenidas en un pedazo de papel.

Llegó a la cama y una vez más viendo las estrellas en su techo, se durmió, siendo este más cálido que otras veces

* * *

El día no fue muy apretado o difícil, Lily ya se había acostumbrado a la rutina semanal de cada lunes, primero a Herbología con el profesor Longbottom, el cual era amigo de sus padres de hace años y es respetado como uno de los grandes héroes de la Segunda Guerra Mágica por ser quien asesinó a Nagini, la serpiente de Lord Voldemort, a Lily le caía bien el profesor, y erera relativamente buena en su clase

Lo segundo del día era Historia de la Magia, con el profesor Cuthbert Binns, las clases no eran muy diferentes a como sus padres le habían contado, aburridas hasta el cansancio, pero ahora que había descubierto su verdadera casa estaba más interesada en aprender sobre cualquier cosa, en especial de historia, ya que su Padre le había contado un famoso dicho muggle que decía:

_''El que no conoce la historia, está __condenado a repetirla''_

Y por supuesto Lily no quería ni remotamente que volviera a ocurrir algo como las Guerras Mágicas la cual una de ella se llevó la vida de su abuela, la persona por la cual le pusieron ese nombre

El resto del día fue relativamente normal en muchos aspectos, en Vuelo no les fue nada mal, de hecho Lily aprendió a volar muy bien en muy poco tiempo, estando Madame Hooch muy satisfecha con su progreso

Y así fue como Lily pasó un interesante día lunes, recibiendo clases en Hogwarts antes de ir a su primer gran reunión

* * *

Normalmente los alumnos no pueden salir de su Sala Común en la noche debido al toque de queda que hay en el colegio, pero los miembros del Club de Eminencias tienen cierto trato especial cada vez que ocurre una reunión, solo debes mostrarle a Filch, el prefecto de turno o un profesor una especie de insigna que cargan en su bolsillo todo el tiempo con la letra E de color verde sobresaliendo, por suerte... ahora Lily, Lorcan y Lysander tenían una

-¿No se sienten nerviosos chicos?- preguntó Lily con cierta timidez en su voz

-No...- dijo Lorcan

-¿Por qué deberíamos Lina?- le dijo Lysander con cierta duda

-Es nuestra primera...- se quedó un segundo pensando -...salida juntos, como amigos, y también conoceremos gente importante de Hogwarts de otras casas, nuestra oportunidad perfecta para socializar- Lily se puso delante de sus amigos evitandoles el paso y pronunció firme las palabras para que la entendieran, los chicos en efecto se sorprendieron de la abrupta interrupción

-Ay ay mi querida Lina... ¿Como te explico...?- decia Lysander mientras volvía a caminar hacia adelante junto a su hermano dejando un poco atrás a Lily, aunque ella rápidamente les siguió el paso. -La única razón por la que asistimos es porque literalmente tu nos lo pediste, no nos interesa relacionarnos o esas cosas- explicó

-Pues... yo también vine por la comida, he escuchado que las delicias que probamos cada día no se comparan en nada con lo que prepara la profesora Rowle- dijo Lorcan mientras acariciaba sus manos, miraba al techo y babeaba pensando en su comida

Lysander y Lily solo lo miraban, Lorcan tenía fascinación por comer mucho a cada rato y lo raro es que nunca engordaba, parecía que su estómago era un agujero negro. Sin embargo, estaban a punto de entrar, y los nervios solo subían para Lily mientras los de los gemelos bajaban

Abrieron la puerta con compostura, o más bien como si abrieran cualquier puerta, allí estaban en una mesa algunos de los miembros del club, obviamente no todos podrían estar en el primer día, era una mesa rectangular con solo tres espacios libres

-Oh... llegaron, nunca lo dudé, por favor siéntense- les dijo Rowle en uno de los extremos de la mesa

Lily reconocía a todos los presentes en la mesa, eran catorce personas, dos en los extremos, la profesora en uno, su hija en otro, se llamaba Michelle Rowle, tenía el cabello plateado ondulado hasta la mitad de la espalda, pocas puntas azules caracteristica de los Rowle, sus ojos eran azules muy oscuros casi llegando a morado, tenía la piel un poco quemada pero seguía siendo blanca, y era un tanto alta para su edad, estaba en tercer año de Slytherin

Los seis sentados en una mesa eran James Potter, su hermano, una chica de Gryffindor llamada Miranda Mindlow, que había sido elegida como prefecta junto a James, Dominique y Fred Weasley tambien de Gryffindor, junto a Jim Tombert de Hufflepuff y una chica de Ravenclaw, la cual era la que los había ayudado a entrar en su Sala Común el primer día, Yuki McKirt

Del otro lado de la mesa estaban Fleamont Zabini de sexto año de Slytherin junto a su compañero de casa y año, Timotheo Nott, y por último, el prefecto de último año de Hufflepuff, Robin Boot. Los chicos se fueron a sentar a las tres sillas a la izquierda de Boot, en el orden de Lorcan, Lysander y Lily, quedando esta al lado de Michelle

-Genial... ahora que llegaron, podemos comenzar oficialmente, ¡Con la primera reunión oficial del Club de Eminencias de período!- dijo Rowle con bastante entusiasmo

La reunión fue muy tranquila, en principio solo comieron comida de la más rica con la cual Lorcan pudo degustarse cuanto quisiera. Después de eso, empezaron a conversar, y es que esta era la parte más interesante de estas reuniones, no tenían mucho que contarse a excepción de las vacaciones y alguna que otra cosa más

-Si... Miranda y yo empezamos a salir desde hace poco, nos gustabamos desde antes, pero creo que el patrullaje nocturno nos ha dado la oportunidad de acercarnos más- dijo James a la vez que ponía su mano derecha encima de la mano izquierda de Miranda

Llegaron muchos elogios de toda la mesa hacia la pareja, en especial Lily que se sentía orgullosa de su hermano por hallar pareja, aunque ya le había hablado previamente de ella antes en la casa. La única que no dijo nada ni estaba haciendo comentarios era Michelle, quien cada vez agarraba más comida pero comía con mucha lentitud, prácticamente sin apetito

-¿No tienes hambre?- le preguntó Lily

-No- dijo con una seca respuesta mientras daba otro bocado

-Bueno... supongo que vienes muy a menudo- la verdad es que Lily solo intentaba hallar un buen tema de conversación

-Más de los que me gustaría-

Ciertamente Michelle se lo estaba poniendo difícil, pero curiosamente a Lily le gustaba esto, había algo en ella que encontraba interesante y quería excavar más profundo

-Eres una Rowle eh... dime, ¿Conociste a algún mortífago?-

La pelirroja claramente no midió sus palabras en esto porque Michelle inmediatamente dejó de comer y con su brazo derecho agarró de la parte delantera de la túnica de Lily de modo que nadie viera y le dijo:

-Mira niñita... solo porque eres hija de Harry Potter no quiere decir que puedas ir por la vida y señalando a cada mago o bruja que haya sido familia de mortífago, ¿Me entiendes?-

Lily solo asintió con la cabeza y enseguida Michelle la soltó, a decir verdad ella era muy entrometida a veces, o como ella misma lo llamaba, ''curiosa'', pero solo quería aprender de la gente aunque ahora su cara estuviera roja de vergüenza

-Sin embargo... respondiendo a tu pregunta, no. Nunca he visto uno o estado con uno en persona, o al menos no que yo me haya enterado- dijo Michelle mientras veía su plato, sin cruzar mirada con Lily

Lily sonrió ante la respuesta porque por primera vez sentía aunque sea una leve conexión con ella

-Puedo notar que te falta un poco de materia gris en ese cerebro niña, estoy dudando sobre si de verdad perteneces a la casa azul- dijo con tono burlón

A Lily le molestó mucho este comentario, ya tenía suficiente con que los de su propia casa le dijeran lo mismo una y otra vez como para que venga alguien de otra casa y que no la conoce a repetirlo

-Yo soy una Águila- este comentario fue simple, pero la voz de Lily irradió tal autoridad que hizo que Michelle solo la miró

-Mmm... te ves muy segura, sabes... quiero regalarte algo- le dijo con una sonrisa pícara, y con los ojos le señaló un lugar

-¿No se daría cuenta tu mamá?-

-No había pensado en ello- dijo mientras se llevó la mano a la barbilla -¿Alguna idea?0

Lily solo pensó en lo único que la podía sacar viva de estas situaciones

-Tsss... Lysander...- le susurró al gemelo, a lo cual este se acercó. -¿Crearías una distracción para mi porfavor?, necesito ir con Michelle a otro lugar-

-Ok-

Lily esperaba que Lysander cuestionara el porque, pero no, el básicamente hacía todo lo que Lily le pidiese. Le contó a Lorcan de la situación y de hecho el también aceptó sin ninguna objeción

-¡Oigan todos, miren nuestro gran truco de magia!- dijo Lysander mientras se subia arriba de la mesa, Lorcan le siguió

-¿Que hacen en la mesa niños? Bajense- les dijo Rowle

-Pero profesora, somos el entretenimiento, solo hablar de nuestras vidas es aburrido- dijo Lorcan

En realidad gran parte de los presentes estaban de acuerdo y les invadía la curiosidad sobre lo que harían dos alumnos de primer año para entretenerlos, la profesora no tuvo más opción que aceptar con el fin de mantener viva su reunión

-¿Listo?- preguntó Lorcan a su gemelo, este asintió, ambos sacaron sus varitas y se apuntaron uno al otro

-¡Wingardium Leviosa!- gritaron al unísono con el movimiento de mano correspondiente. Ambos comenzaron a flotar encima de ellos y en un punto se movieron con libertad manejando al otro, parecía que solo volaban sin escoba, los demás alumnos e incluso Rowle se impresionaban con esto

-Es nuestra oportunidad- dijo Michelle tomando de la mano a Lily y saliendo corriendo de ahí

* * *

Michelle la condujo a una habitación llena de cosas viejas y usadas parecía ser una bodega donde Filch guardaba todo lo que le decomisaba a los estudiantes. Michelle abrió una gaveta de un armario donde sacó una caja pequeña de color azul y lineas plateadas, le dijo a Lily que se sentaran en un sofá que estaba en la habitación, para poder darle el obsequio mejor

-Consideralo un regalo de ''Bienvenida a Ravenclaw''- extendió sus manos con el regalo para que lo abriera, y Lily lo agarró

Leyó la pequeña etiqueta que tenía a un lado que decía

_''De mi Para Ti'' _

_con cariño M. E. R._

Lily sintió mucha felicidad dentro suyo, era el primer regalo que recibía dentro de Hogwarts. Su sorpresa fue monumental cuando lo abrió y vio lo que había dentro

-Esto... es...

-La Diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw... si

Pero es que no podía ser verdad, su padre le contó que las llamas del Fuego Maligno de Vincent Crabbe la habían consumido, pero esta estaba en perfecto estado, y es que por los detalles que le contó su tía Granger, se veía demasiado igual como para ser solo una réplica

-No te preocupes, también reaccioné así cuando la ví por primera vez, quería esconder algo en la Sala de los Menesteres y bueno... la parte de cosas ocultas estaba totalmente quemada, pero vi algo relucir entre las cenizas y era esto, decidí guardarmela, la he analizado y he comprobado que no hay ningún rastro de magia oscura en su interior, cuando descubrí que era segura sabía que a mi no me servía de nada, así que cuando mi madre me habló de ti y de que vendrías decidí envolverla para dartela, ya que se que has tenido días duros y como eres de Ravenclaw mereces más tenerla- le dijo Michelle, finalizando con una sonrisa en su rostro

Lily no podía creer todo esto, ¿No habia rostro de Voldemort en ella?, en realidad le creía, se había ganado su confianza en poco tiempo, y le había un gran detalle que decidiera darsela a ella

-Gracias- parecía vacío, pero era el gracias más sincero e inocente que una niña le diría a cualquiera

-De nada- Michelle seguía sonriendo -¿Que esperas? ¡pruebatela!, dicen que esta cosa era la fuente de inteligencia de Rowena

Lily dudó por un segundo, pero finalmente lo hizo y lentamente colocó la Diadema en su cabeza

-¿Que se siente?

-No sabria decirte... no creo sentirme más inteligente pero si me siento más capaz, con más ganas de aprender..., de mis errores y virtudes, aunque también con ganas de compartir esos conocimientos-

Lily expresó literalmente lo que su mente sentía, parecía que la Diadema conectaba más sus pensamientos y emociones

-Mmm...si... sentí algo parecido

-¿Que... te la probaste?

-Me dio curiosidad, que puedo decir... jajaja- Michelle solo se rió, después de todo era una Slytherin, y le interesaban los tesoros de las otras casas

Lily se quitó lentamente su nueva diadema, la puso en la caja y de un instante a otro abrazó a Michelle

-En serio... gracias

-No hay de que...-le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. -Pero bueno, sueltame

A pesar de que Michelle le enorgullecía que su regalo le gustara, no era muy fanática del contacto físico

* * *

El resto de la reunión no fue la gran cosa, Lorcan y Lysander siguieron con sus locuras las cuales extrañamente esta vez gustaban más que la pena ajena que normalmente daban. Lily y Michelle decidieron mantener lo de la Diadema en secreto de momento hasta que logren asegurarse de que es segura y verídica

Lily ahora pensaba en que más cosas le escribiría a sus padres en el futuro o que cosas le pasarían en el futuro, porque ahora, mínimo para este año, tenía algo para hacer... por descubrir quien o que restauró la Diadema, ¿Tendra algo que ver con otro regreso de Voldemort?

Solo el tiempo lo sabe y Lily quiere estar al día con **él**

* * *

**Muy bien magos y brujas, hemos llegado al final del tercer capítulo en el cual decidí abrir más la historia, y avanzar un poco en ella, pero ya saben, denle a seguir para un nuevo capítulo cada tres días, dejen una review diciendome sus opiniones, o a favorito si acaso les encantó. Adiós**

**Nombre del Capítulo:** Basado en la canción _From Me To You_

Gracias A Maira, Viri y Margaret por leer y a Winterbell4869 por darle a Fav


	4. Hay un Lugar

**Muy**** buenas a todos magos y brujas que siguen leyendo esto, he notado que la cantidad de visitas de la historia ha aumentado mucho y eso de verdad me alegra, aunque eso si, quiero saber sus opiniones mas detalladas y por eso sería bueno una pequeñita review, y que si quieren ver bien como sigue, denle a seguir. Sin nada más que decir o agradecer continuemos**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y Animales Fantasticos le pertencen a JK Rowling, y en cierta mediada a Warner Bros

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 4:_

**HAY UN LUGAR**

* * *

-Entonces... ¿Esta es la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw?, ¿La legendaria diadema que te da poderes de inteligencia y que Voldemort convirtió para ser destruida por un Fuego Maligno?- Lysandet estaba claramente intrigado, aunque no muy sorprendido que se diga, pues tenía su mano derecha acariciando su barbilla en señal de que tenía mucha curiosidad, incluso su tono de voz reflejaba eso

Ya era 6 de octubre, por toda la semana Lily y Michelle se habían reunido discutiendo asuntos sobre la diadema, pero por los momentos no habían descubierto mucho, ni siquiera estaban seguras de si seguía siendo o no un Horrocrux, pero mínimo la magia oscura no se hacía notar. Ante la falta de ideas, y el no querer involucrar a personas de no mucha confianza en esto o profesores, decidieron involucrar a Lorcan y Lysander, Lily confiaba plenamente en ellos y de hecho se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho antes, por la confianza que ellos tenían en ella

Ahora estaban en una parte de un patio donde nadie más podía verlos, asegurándose plenamente de ello, y pusieron la diadema encima de una piedra y analizándola con mucho cuidado

-¿Segura que no tiene magia oscura?- preguntó Lorcan

-Michelle y yo la hemos analizado y no hemos encontrado rastro- La sola cuestión de si habían rastros en la diadema o no aterraba mortalmente a Lily, y tenía infinitas ganas de pedir ayuda a algún profesor o a sus padres, pero tenía muchas ganas, de probarse a si misma resolviendo un misterio como este

Lysander la observaba desde todos los ángulos posibles, nunca había visto la diadema, solo escuchaba leyendas de ella y estaba intrigado, sobretodo porque su madre siempre había querido verla por las historias que la Dama Gris le contaba -No creo que debamos preocuparnos micho por esto chicos, imaginen el mundo de posibilidades que tenemos en frente de nuestra cara, todo lo que...- Se detuvo un segundo al observar la diadema, con su gran brillo y belleza, casi sin pensarlo la tomó con sus manos

-Lys... ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Lorcan

* * *

**Nota:** No he aclarado esto todavía, Lorcan le dice a su hermano Lys, mientras que Lysander le dice a su hermano Lorc, solo para aclarar

* * *

-Espera... ¡No!- dijeron Lily y Lorcan al unísono, pero era tarde, Lysander ya se había puesto la diadema, en ese momento empezó a convulsionar pero estando de pie, se agarraba el cabello y parecía estar perdido en su mundo, como si algo tratara de apoderarse de él

Lorcan y Lily estaban muy impactados por esto, que casi no se movían y no podían articular palabras como para pedir ayuda, pero su instinto hizo que sacaran su varita, ambos con la mano derecha

Aun asi, Lysander hizo lo propio con su mano izquierda y hechizó a ambos -¡Expelliarmus!-. Las varitas de Lily y Lorcan salieron volando dejándolos muy aterrados, Lysander abrió los ojos y solo puso una sonrisa

-Jajajajaaja, ¡Cayeron!- solo se reía mientras se burlaba de sus amigos

-Eres un tonto- Lily obviamente no estaba feliz con esta pequeña broma, Lorcan solo negaba con la mirada en señal de desaprobación

-Tengan sentido del humor chicos, sentía que este 'análisis' se estaba volviendo tenso y bueno... me veo elegante- Lysander estaba orgulloso de si mismo y de la diadema que poseía ahora

-Muy... 'gracioso', dime Señor Comedia, ¿que se siente usar un artilugio de mujer?- le dijo Lorcan con sarcasmo

La cara de Lysander se torno un poco seria, bueno seria a su modo, ya que 'buscaba dentro de su mente' alguna revelación del conocimiento y sabiduría

-Creo que mi mente esta en un cierto inlímite, como que si fuera uno con todo y todo fuera conmigo, oh oh... ya se, ¡pregúntenme cualquier cosa!- Lysander demostró su emoción por la diadema y quería comprobar si su conocimiento de verdad se expandió. Lily en cambio estaba con curiosidad, Lysander describió a la perfección lo que ella siente cada vez que se la pone, pero nunca supo como expresarlo ante su amiga, así como se le ocurrió probar su mente. Tal vez Lysander era más capacitado para esto

-Número de cromo de nuestro bisabuelo- dijo Lorcan

-19- con rapidez respondió Lysander

-Día y tiempo exacto en que nacimos-

-29 de febrero de 2008, tu naciste a las 11:59 y yo a las 12:02-

-Primeros 10 digitos de Pi-

-3.141592654-

-¿A que le supo la gragea de todos los sabores que Lina comió ayer?-

-¡Oye, ya les dije que sabía a limón muy agrio!- Lily claramente estaba molesta pero mucho más nerviosa

-En realidad sabía a calcetines muy sudados que te recordaban a una broma que James te hizo un día-

Lorcan y Lily empezaban a sorprenderse, pues hasta el momento las preguntas eran cosas que Lysander podía saber pero esa última para nada porque Lily jamás había contado sobre una broma de ese tipo

-¡Cuantos dedos tengo atrás!- dijo Lily poniendo su mano izquierda atrás de su espalda

-Tres, Cuatro, Uno, Uno de nuevo... tienes el puño cerrado ahorita- A pesar de los intentos por cambiar de número cada vez, Lysander adivinó sin ningún error y cada respuesta suya tenía total seguridad

-Es sorprendente- dijo Lorcan

-Tal vez funcione como la poción Veritaserum, ya que te da la respuesta correcta de todo, incluso de lo que no sabes, literalmente tenemos la propia omnisciencia en frente nuestro- dijo Lily con mucha emoción ante el nuevo descubrimiento

-Si, lo que digas- Lysander no estaba tan emocionado y solo se limpiaba la oreja con su meñique derecho

-¡Dame eso!- Lily le arrebató la diadema de su cabeza después de darle un pequeño golpe en la misma, se la quedó observando un segundo, pues emanaba de cierta forma una misteriosa magia

-De cualquier forma, debemos descubrir de donde provino, es emocionante saber que nuestra reliquia más preciada Lysander, pero... ¿y si es algo malo?- Lily ponía su sentido racional antes que su propia emoción de por medio, obviamente los chicos de Ravenclaw y en general todo el colegio los verían con otros ojos ahora que encontraron una de los objetos más antiguos e importantes de la Historia Mágica, y todo se desmoronaría si resulta tener magia oscura en su interior y le hace daño a mucha gente

-La solución más factible es ir al lugar donde técnicamente fue destruida, a lo mejor hayamos pistas allí- ideó Lorcan

-¡Cierto!, ¿como no se le ocurrió antes?, soy tan estúpida- se reprochó Lily, a pesar de que le gustaba convivir con los gemelos, se sentía inferior estando junto a ellos

-No lo eres querida- la consoló Lorcan poniendo su mano en su hombro derecho, Lysander hizo lo propio en su otro hombro, a la pelirroja le fortificó esto, pues teniendo el apoyo de ellos se sentía mejor consigo misma

-Le contaré a Michelle, iremos a la Sala de los Menesteres- dijo Lily con total seguridad dando un paso al frente y sosteniendo la diadema al cielo, intentando ser inspiradora

* * *

En la tarde, cuando todas las clases del día habían terminado, incluso para los de tercer año, el trío se dirigió al Séptimo Piso, cuando estaban allí fueron en frente de un tapiz de Bárnabas el Chiflado, donde esperaron a Michelle, sería muy sospechoso si iban los cuatro, porque el que un Slytherin se junte con personas de otras casas es muy sospechoso, sobretodo si es en grupo

Al cabo, de una hora esperando, la serpiente con el pelo plateado hizo aparición

-Sabes... cuando dijimos que debía haber cierta distancia en nuestras llegadas no nos referiamos a esto- dijo Lysander

-Estaba ocupada niño, y no quiero que me vean junto a ustedes dos- Michelle en realidad no lo decía tan en serio, pero quería ver la reacción de los gemelos ante su comentario, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando a ellos no parecía importarle

-¿Ustedes no se ofenden con nada?- les preguntó

-Somos fans del humor negro, implica que si nos burlamos de todo, nos incluye a mi y a este pelo de trapo- dijo Lorcan

-Ja... lo dice el que tiene mas bolsas que ojos en su cara- respondió Lysander y se chocaron los cinco después de eso dejando confundida a Michelle

-Chicos... ya dejemos de perder em tiempo, y concentrense- dijo Lily interrumpiendo la conversación

-Bueno... ¿Por donde empezamos mi. querida Lily?- preguntó Michelle con una voz suave y tranquila. Lorcan y Lysander prestaron más atención a lo que decía

Lily puso una inocente sonrisa -Lo que tu hiciste cuando la encontraste, demos vueltas en círculos y pensemos en un lugar donde esconderla- Sacó la diadema de su túnica, para darles una muestra de lo que querían esconder

-Entendido- dijeron al unísono

En efecto, dieron tres vueltas alrededor de sí en frente del tapiz, cerraron su mente para que solo pensaran en un lugar donde puedan esconder la diadema, hasta finalmente conseguirlo. Una puerta se abrió

-Es hora-

Cruzaron la puerta y estuvieron cuanto menos interesados con lo que hallaron, literalmente todo estaba en cenizas, partes del techo, el suelo, las paredes. La habitación en si era oscura antes, pero ahora lo era mucho más

Lorcan cerró la puerta, no querían que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que hacían y Lily había medido, según ella, el tiempo a la perfección o mínimo calculado cada posible contratiempo

-Ciertamente solo veo unas cuantas cosas que cualquier ojo humano notaría, cenizas, señal de fuego y destrucción- dijo Lysander

Los cuatro estaban investigando en diferentes lados de la habitación por su cuenta, pero ningún lado era muy diferente al otro

-Puedo preguntar... ¿Si venías aquí para esconder objetos donde están?, debería verse como mínimo un pequeño bulto de objetos por acá- preguntó Lysander. Lily estaba un poco enojada con su amigo rn ese momento, ya que consideraba una pregunta como esa muy personal y apenas había conocido a Michelle.

La chica Slytherin en cambio solo volteó la mirada de donde estaba para responder

-No venía a esconderlos, venia a destruirlos-

Esto sorprendió a los chicos, pues fue una respuesta bastante directa y con autoridad

-La primera vez que vine y que por lo tanto, vi su estado actual, supe que si alguien más entraba para esconder algo sería fácil ver lo mío, por lo que he entrado a destruir los objetos de los cuales me quiero deshacer-

-¿Y que cosas eran tan misteriosas o pertubadores como para tener la necesidad de destruirlas?- Lysander estaba cada vez mas intrigado por saber, mientras Michelle solo se enojada

-Eso no te interesa niño-

-Oh... te aseguro que si- sonrió Lysander

Lily y Lorcan sentían como el aire estaba repleto de tensión

-Creo que debemos intervenir- dijo Lorcan

-Deberíamos-

Fueron tranquilamente hacia ellos con el fin de que la situación no fuera a peor

-Hey chicos... no hay necesidad de que os pongáis rudos- dijo Lorcan

-Si... debemos continuar investigando, como... ¿Te acuerdas el lugar exacto donde la hallaste Michelle?- a Lily se le ocurrió esto de repente, como tal pensaba que era una pregunta tonta pero...

-Lo recuerdo... fue alli- Michelle señaló con su dedo derecho a un lugar que estaba a cuatro metros de donde ellos, dejando cierta impresión en los demás

Caminaron hacia el lugar con cautela, pues ya tenían algo más en que basarse, Lily se agachó y con su mano derecha inspeccionó la marca en el suelo

-Tiene razón, aquí estuvo, la marca es clara-

-Dicen que la magia oscura deja rastros, ¿Sabes como identificar un rastro como ese?- preguntó Michelle. -Porque si supieramos como hacer eso...-

-No tengo idea de como hacer eso- respondió Lily

-Ni yo- dijeron Lorcan y Lysander al unísono

Lily y los demás estaban inciertos, pues ya no sabían como seguir investigando, y literalmente estuvieron así esperando haber si una idea les caía del cielo o algo así, hasta que a Lysander se le ocurrió

-Chicos, no se porque seremos tan estúpidos, o sea... literalmente tenemos que resolver un misterio sobre una diadema con el poder de la omnisciencia ¡y no la estamos usando!-

La revelación efectivamente los hizo sentir a todos como idiotas, a Michelle le enojó que Lysander se le ocurriera algo interesante antes que a ella, mientras a Lily le revivió las dudas sobre su casa, al no sentirse tan digna como lo era su amigo de ser un águila

-¿No creen que es arriesgado?- preguntó Lorcan. -Digo... todavía no sabemos si hay rastros de magia oscura en ella-

Michelle y Lysander estaban totalmente seguros de la idea, pero Lily si tenía grandes dudas, aunque miró de reojo a sus dos amigos y al ver su reacción ante solo la pregunta, eso también liberó sus dudas

-Lo que hemos estado haciendo es de por si un riesgo- Sacó la diadema de su bolsillo. -Esto no es nada-

Lily se puso la diadema, y de nuevo, sintió toda la seguridad y sabiduría que brindaba, los otros tres solo la miraban con cautela, tal vez lo de Lysander antes solo había sido una broma, pero no confiaban lo suficiente todavía

-Estoy lista- dijo Lily. -La única forma en que tenga el conocimiento es respondiendo, asi que... preguntenme-

Michelle se animó, ella solo estaba alerta pero no tenía ningún miedo de lo que pudiese pasar

-¿Quién puso la diadema allí?

La pelirroja esperaba en un principio que en su cabeza se encontrara la respuesta, pero quedó intrigado cuando no supo que decir

-No lo sé-

Los demás también se sorprendieron con esto, pues con las pruebas previamente hechas, la diadema debía dar las respuestas de todo

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Lorcan

-Deberías excavar más dentro de tu cabecilla- dijo Lysander

A la Potter le pareció tonto, pero de todos modos lo hizo, pero por más que intentó nunca dió con alguna respuestas sin que fuese una de las muchas teorías que tenía en la cabeza

-Debe ser un error...- dijo Michelle. -Haber... ¿Cómo se reconstruyó?-

La chica probó con otro pregunta para ver si había algún fallo, pero nuevamente Lily no sabía que responder, su cara reflejaba incertidumbre, porque lo único que podía guiarlos a una pista o de plano, resolver el misterio no estaba ayudando

-¡Esto no puede ser!- dijo Michelle. -Ni siquiera esa porquería nos está ayudando, solo perdemos el tiempo-

Aunque no lo reflejaban, los gemelos y Lily sentían lo mismo, porque ahora parecían enfrentarse a algo que ni la diadema sabía que era. Lysander se sentó junto a una pared, y se miró su mano mientras la movía buscando una revelación, Lorcan le quitó suavemente la diadema a Lily para inspeccionarla más de cerca. Esta última solo se quedó parada, con la mirada baja, sentía que si no le ocurría algo en los próximos segundos caería en depresión porque pasaría el resto de vida estudiantil en una casa en la que no pertenecía según ella

Michelle caminaba de un lado de la habitación al otro, bastante frustrada, incluso después de eso probaron la diadema de nuevo con otras preguntas pero con ninguna respuesta, lo cual la frustraba más todavía

* * *

Se ve un lugar oscuro, algunas partes estaban húmedas, parecía ser una cueva, aunque si había ciertos lugares con iluminación. El olor era muy feo, y nauseabundo, sobresalía una figura de tamaño promedio, como de un chico de 19 años o algo así, ninguna parte de él era visible a excepción de su silueta

-¿Sigues con vida?- le preguntó a otra figura misteriosa, la cual parecía tener la misma edad que el otro, solo que estaba muy flaco, que sus costillas eran visibles, lo más probable era que no hubiese comido en mucho tiempo, y tanto sus dos brazos como sus dos piernas estaban encadenadas, pero su mano derecha sostenía pobremente una varita, inhalaba y exhalaba fuertemente, tampoco se sabía como era, solo su silueta

El primer chico se acercó al encadenado con una poción de color azul muy claro en la mano, se agachó y se la dio de beber. El otro tipo se la tomó en pocos segundos, parecía estar muy sediento

-Te lo preguntaré una segunda vez...- dijo el tipo ya parado y con la jarra que antes tenia poción vacía. -¿Sigues vivo?-

El otro tipo, terminó de beber toda la poción sobrante en su boca. Ya rehidratado levantó un poco la mirada

-¡Avada Kedavra!- gritó el tipo y una luz verde fue directo al otro, la cual le impactó de lleno. Después de decirlo continuó respirando fuertemente, parece que tan solo hablar le costaba

-Eso significa que si- dijo el otro sujeto, estando ileso totalmente de la maldición. -A decir verdad lo único entretenido de venir aquí son tus intentos de matarme-

El encadenado solo bajó la cabeza, sus dientes rechinaban y su cara se ponía roja llena de ira

-¡Matame!- gritó. -¡Si no puedo acabar contigo, entonces hazlo tu conmigo!, no puedo soportar ni un solo seguir viendo tu mugrosa cara-

-Mi cara es hermosa, la tuya si esta llena de mugre- dijo el otro sujeto con mucho orgullo. -Y te lo aseguro, no soporto venir hasta acá para hidratarte cada vez que estas a punto de morir de hambre pero... es mi trabajo-

Los dos se vieron fijamente, uno con mucho odio entre sí. Aunque uno lo representaba mas que el otro

-Ahora... quiero tener una breve charla contigo- dijo el sujeto parado con una macabra sonrisa

* * *

-¡Chicos, lo tengo!- dijo Lily muy entusiasmada. Ella y sus amigos estuvieron en la sala por dos horas ideando como continuar su búsqueda

-¿Que descubriste querida Lina?- preguntó Lysander

-Algo muy interesante mi querido Lysander- dijo Lily ya con la diadema en sus manos y con mucho orgullo en sus palabras. -Creo que la diadema te da el conocimiento sobre todo lo imaginable menos sobre ella misma, o sea, todo lo que haya pasado con ella, sus dueños, creador, y asi...-

Lorcan, Lysander y Michelle estaban confundidos con esto, parecían entender la idea, pero no totalmente

-No entiendo...- dijo Lorcan

-Veamos...- Lily le puso la diadema a Lorcan. -¿Cual es el sentido de la Vida?-

-42- respondió Lorcan

-¿Cuantas cabezas han llevado puesta esta diadema?-

Lorcan se detuvo varios segundos a pensar, urgando en su mente pero no encontró respuesta

-¿Lo ven?- dijo Lily

Los demás claramente estaban sorprendidos por esto, mínimo ya sabían lo que los limitaba

-Fascinante querida Lina- dijo Lysander muy interesado

-Bien hecho- dijo Michelle formando un 'ok' con su mano izquierda causando que Lily se sonrojara

-Supongo que las preguntas que hagamos deben ser más ambiguas- dijo Lily

Los cuatro entonces pensaron en algo en lo que preguntar, sin que tuviera que ver directamente con la diadema pero que les ayudara

-Ya se...- dijo Lysander acercándose a su hermano. -¿Hay un lugar aquí donde haya algo oculto?-

Lorcan no tardó mucho en responder

-Claro... justo allí- el gemelo tejón señaló el mismo sitio donde estaba la marca de la diadema y por lo tanto, donde Michelle la había encontrado. Se acercaron con cautela al lugar, pues ahora sabían que algo se escondía

-_Revelio-_ dijo Michelle mientras agitaba su varita

Ciertamente algo apareció ahí, parecía ser una carta, escrita en caligrafía, un poco sucia pero la letra era leíble. Michelle la tomó, los demás se colocaron atrás de ella mientras leían la carta:

_Amor..._

_Que bueno que encontraste mi regalo_

_Usala como quieras_

_Te dará la respuesta a todas tus dudas_

_Excepto de nuestro amor_

_que sabemos que existe._

_Lamento si tiene polvo_

_pero la reparé para ti_

_creo que querrás estar conmigo después de leer esto_

_si quieres saberlo preguntale a última persona no viva que tuvo esta reliquia en sus manos_

_Te amaré siempre_

_M. E. R._

* * *

**Con esto damos fin al capítulo de hoy magos y brujas, lamento haber tardado, pero les prometo reponerme pronto, y bueno... no quiero por ahora extenderme mucho, denle a seguir si quieren saber más de la historia, a favorito si les encantó, y comente que les pareció, yo me despido**

**Nombre del Capítulo:** Basado en la canción _There's a Place_

**Gracias a ****Winterbell4869 por darle a favorito y a Maira, Viri y Margaret por leer**


End file.
